What comes around goes around
by babybean9059
Summary: What happens when Mary, the oldest daughter marry's a 75 year old guy with cancer?
1. Default Chapter

What comes around goes around  
  
Summary: What do the Camden's think when they find out that Mary, their oldest daughter, went and married a 75 year old man with cancer?  
  
It's a Monday morning in Mid July and Lucy just woke up to find that Mary was not in her bed. So she got out of bed with difficulty and dragged herself down the stairs of the Camden house.  
  
Lucy (sleepily): Hey dad, where is Mary? I thought she was suppose to arrive home late last night.  
  
Eric: Hunny, I don't have the slightest idea where in the world she is. All I know is that she is 22 years old and is probably safe somewhere. At least that is what he wanted to believe. He knew that Mary could be anywhere right now doing anything or something stupid. He knew she was known to do things like that. Like the time she got drunk, or when she vandalized the school gym with some friends after the lock out.  
  
Annie: Hey, I thought Mary was suppose to be here!  
  
Lucy: Nope, nowhere to be found around this household.  
  
Annie: Uh oh! I hope she didn't get herself into any trouble!  
  
Simon: She probably did. You know she is known to do things like that.  
  
Eric: Why does everyone always assume the worst from poor Mary?  
  
Then everyone gave him a look he knew all too well. He knew that was the stupidest question he had ever asked.  
  
Matt: Dad, come on, you know she HAD to have done something. Why else would she be coming up to see us from Buffalo.  
  
Ruthie: She told me on the phone that she was bringing a secret surprise. A secret SOMEONE too!!!  
  
Just then the door swung open and there she stood, Mary Camden, with something around her finger that only Annie and Eric noticed.  
  
Mary: Hey everyone! She yelled as she walked in and hugged everyone. But Eric and Annie just stood there with the blankest expression on their faces.  
  
Ruthie (Trying to lighten up the mood): MARY!! Welcome home! We have missed you so much!  
  
Lucy: Yeah!! Its so great to see you again!  
  
Matt: Is there something different about you that I just cant seem to get my eyes on?  
  
Simon: Did you get breast implants!?!?!  
  
Eric and Annie in unison: SIMON!!!  
  
Mary: Of course not! Why would you think that?  
  
Eric: Is that a wedding ring around your finger?  
  
Annie: Umm, kids, go get ready, Matt is going to take you all out for breakfast.  
  
Eric: You stay here, Mary! 


	2. The Information

Chapter 2:  
  
Mary: It's not as bad as you think it is Dad!  
  
Eric: Well, I don't know how you explain bad. But I certainly know that whomever you married we must know somehow.  
  
Annie: You know Eric, I am sort of happy for her. Now she will have to support herself and will learn a lesson the hard way!  
  
Mary: You guys are so unfair! I HATE YOU BOTH! I am sorry I even came back to see all of you!  
  
Annie: Get off the stairs you guys! Go read a book! Annie yelled up to Simon, Lucy, Sam, and David.  
  
They ran to their rooms quicker than Speedy Gonzalez.  
  
Just then Lucy heard a crash and hard thumping coming from the steps. It was Mary, with a very stern and mad expression on her face.  
  
Mary: Why can't I marry whom I please!?!? It is not very fair.  
  
Lucy: Well, you got to toughen up. You should have thought first before you went and married whomever you did.  
  
Lucy: By the way, who did you marry??  
  
Mary: His name is Joseph. He is tall, and very handsome.  
  
Lucy: How old is he??  
  
There was a very long pause and Mary never answered.  
  
Lucy: Mary, please tell me you didn't marry someone a lot younger than you. Oh please say so! Mom and dad will kill you!  
  
Mary: Actually, he is a little older than me.  
  
Lucy: Oh no, by how many years?  
  
Mary: 53 years older.  
  
Lucy: OH MY GOD MARY! You married a man that is 75 years old! How could you!? Mom and Dad will kill you for this!  
  
Lucy: Why Mary? Why would you do such a thing? Is there anything else about him I should know?  
  
Mary: Well, he is 75 years old and has a certain type of cancer. Oh and he is blind.  
  
Lucy was in such shock that she couldn't even say a word. When she went to open her mouth, nothing came out.  
  
Lucy: Why would you do that?  
  
Mary was just about to say something when Matt walked into the room.  
  
Matt: So who's the lucky guy? Ben, Wilson, is it Robbie?  
  
Mary and Lucy just sat there without saying a word. 


	3. Telling Matt

Matt: So?? Who is this lucky man to have my beautiful sister as a wife?  
  
Still Lucy and Mary just stood there in complete silence.  
  
Mary: Umm, err, he is a little older than me.  
  
Lucy: oh yeah, just a little. She mumbled under her breath.  
  
Mary elbowed her in the ribs.  
  
Matt: That's no big deal. How much older? 2, 3 years older?  
  
Mary: He is 75 years old.  
  
Matt: WHAT!?!? He is 75 years old!?!?  
  
Lucy: I am getting out of here!  
  
Mary: There is something else you might want to know.  
  
Matt: Wait, there's more??  
  
Mary: He is blind and has cancer.  
  
Matt: Why would you do something like that?  
  
Mary: You swear to keep a secret?  
  
Matt just stood there without speaking. He was thinking of what his answer should be.  
  
Matt: Ok, but if it is that serious I have top tell mom and dad.  
  
Mary: Its all part of my plan.  
  
Matt: Uh oh, not one of your crazy plans!  
  
Mary: I have been really broke lately, so then something hit me. I am going to marry a really old guy who is nearly dead, and when he dies, inherit his money!!!  
  
Matt: BAD IDEA MARY!  
  
Mary: How could that brilliant idea go bad?  
  
Matt: You know how mean and hurtful that is. And have you ever heard of 'what comes around goes around'?  
  
Mary: Matt, you actually believe that superstitious non-sense? You know that is all a bunch of shit.  
  
Matt: Well, all I am going to say is don't tell mom and dad about your plan.  
  
Then Matt walked out of the room and disappeared down the stairs.  
  
That night Mary thought long and hard about what Matt had said to her. But when she finally fell asleep, she had the worst nightmare ever. She dreamed that she was doing her job as a flight attendant when her plane crashed over the Atlantic ocean and she was the only one who died. She died because everyone else was chanting on the lifeboats at her, "What comes around goes around!", "What comes around goes around Mary Camden!".  
  
She woke up sweating to her mom nudging her arm around trying to wake her up from her nightmare.  
  
Annie: Hunny, are you okay? You have been screaming and shouting, " I am sorry!" and, "I wont ever do something this bad again!".  
  
Mary: Of course there is nothing wrong. Why would you think something is wrong?  
  
Annie: Mary, I am a mother. I always know when something is wrong with one of my own baby's.  
  
Annie: Is there anything you want to talk about?  
  
Mary just laid there for a while before she said something.  
  
Mary: Mom, there is something I need to tell you about my marriage. 


End file.
